Leeds to Washington
is the sixth episode of Fantendo - Side Stories. It was written by and first aired in May 2017. Synopsis The episode follows Emerson as she goes from a young girl in poverty in northern England to working alongside F.A.N.T. in Washington D.C.. It also shows why she briefly turned to drugs and how her telekinesis came around. Transcript The episode starts out with showing Emerson sat in her apartment. :Emerson: Time to find something to do, I guess. Emerson gets up and stretches as she heads out the door. :Emerson: (narrating) Having superpowers is weird. It's like... you have a responsibility with them and more often than not you somehow misuse them. Emerson grabs a bag of popcorn telekinetically and starts eating it. :Emerson: (narrating) I've put up with enough bullshit during my life. Spent my childhood relying on welfare, lost my only sibling when I was 3, grew up in the rough part of Leeds... go through all that and you can kind of understand why I turned to drugs. At least briefly. Emerson sighs as she looks at her phone to see a text from Naomi. She then dashes off to the F.A.N.T. base. :Emerson: (narrating) At the end of the day, you just gotta do what you gotta do. ---- A young girl is seen walking down a street with her hood up. She walks into a house as she pulls a loaf of bread out of her pocket and puts it on the table in front of her. :Girl: Mum, I got the bread! A woman walks through and picks it up. :Woman: Excellent, Emerson. Emerson smirks. :Emerson's mother: Here. For you. Emerson's mother gives Emerson a £10 note. Emerson's eyes light up. :Emerson: Thanks! Emerson stares at the note as she goes into her room. She looks out of the window to see police officers. :'Emerson': Uh oh. ''Emerson runs downstairs. :Emerson: Police! Emerson runs back upstairs as the police enter the house. Emerson watches as her mother is dragged out into a police car. She looks shocked as she notices her father's car pulling up. :Emerson: Dad! Emerson's father enters the house and picks Emerson up as she is taken off elsewhere. Present day Emerson is shown arriving at the F.A.N.T. building. She enters as she sees Naomi. :Emerson: What did you need? :Naomi: My mom's in danger. She came down to D.C. from Baltimore to see how I'm doing and she was kidnapped. :Emerson: Can't Baráth and that lot do it? :Naomi: They're busy with other things. Family issues, demonstrations, teaching classes about what superpowers can do... :Emerson: That's... fair, I guess. :Naomi: So, will you do it? I can't because injuries and such. :Emerson: Sure. Anything for a friend. :Naomi: Thanks. She said it's on the other end of town. Emerson nods and walks out as she gets into her car to go and save Naomi's mother. ---- A teenage Emerson is seen stood outside of a prison. Her mother comes out of the prison and hugs Emerson. :Emerson's mother: Wow, you look very different compared to when I was sentenced. :Emerson: Dad brought me up well. Emerson's mother seems confused. She shakes her head as they get in a taxi and go home. As they arrive home, they discover their house has been repossessed. :Emerson: Oh no. :Emerson's mother: Oh boy. I'm hoping they didn't find the counterfeit notes and the stolen notes. :Emerson: I think that's why you were stuck in prison for 10 years, Mum. Emerson sighs. :Emerson: I think you're gonna have to sign on. There's no way you're getting a job with a record like yours. :Emerson's mother: I'll be fine, Emerson. :Emerson: I was born a day after you were released from prison. I think that says a lot. Emerson's mother glares at her. :Emerson's mother: I can lie on my CV, you know. Emerson shakes her head as she is seen in the present day, driving to the building Naomi's mother's in. :Emerson: Why couldn't my mother be like Samantha? Emerson looks around at the D.C. lights. :Emerson: I'd much rather have a mother who worked as a vigilante to keep her child safe than a mother who went on bank heists, committed manslaughter, created counterfeit notes... she's the reason I started taking drugs... Emerson lets out a lengthy sigh. :Emerson: I wish I just stayed at dad's. He was actually understanding. Emerson keeps driving as she looks for the building Samantha is being kept in. ---- Samantha is seen, panicking with a person in front of her. :Samantha: What do you want from me?! :Person: I want you to take me to Emerson. The person is shown to be Emerson's mother, who seems to be very run down. :Samantha: Why?! Emerson's mother tries telekinetically attacking Samantha, but Samantha uses her psychic powers to nullify the attack. :Emerson's mother: Oh, you think you're fucking smart? I'll show you fucking smart! Emerson's mother grabs Samantha by the collar. Samantha's eyes go green as the camera goes into her memories. A younger Samantha is seen in a similar situation but with a demon. The camera switches between Emerson's mother and the demon. :Demon: You're finished now, Richards! :Emerson's mother: I'll kill you, Richards. Samantha's eyes go brown again as she screams out in terror. Her scream is so loud the windows in the building crack. The scream is heard on the other side of the city in F.A.N.T.'s base, which Naomi hears. :Naomi: Mom! Naomi runs out as Natsumi notices. :Natsumi: Naomi, no! Natsumi grabs Naomi by the collar, holding her back. :Naomi: I have to save my fucking mother! :Natsumi: Remember what happened last time you tried that? Natsumi points to Naomi's stomach. Naomi screams in frustration. Samantha is then shown again. :Samantha: Let me go... please... Emerson's mother chuckles as she throws Samantha onto the ground. :Emerson's mother: If you must know, Emerson is my child. :Samantha: ...You? She's nothing like you! Emerson's mother throws Samantha against the wall. :Emerson's mother: I'm willing to turn her into me though. Emerson's mother tightens the rope holding Samantha as she yelps out. Emerson is then shown near the building where they are as she looks for it. ---- Emerson is seen, about 18, as she gets home from a late night out. :Emerson: Mum? Emerson walks through to see the living room to see her mother, chaining someone up to the wall. Emerson screams and covers her mouth as Emerson's mother notices. :Emerson's mother: Ah, Emerson. Care to help? Emerson slowly backs away. She runs out of the house as she gets to an ATM. She frantically inserts her card and withdraws money in a panic as she then runs off to an airport. She goes to a desk. :Emerson: One to New York! Please! Emerson drops about £800 on the desk. The receptionist counts it and prints off a ticket as Emerson quickly takes it then runs off. :Emerson: Okay. So. My mom. Torturing someone. In my own living room. Emerson sighs, shocked as she boards a plane. :Emerson: Just... try and forget it. Emerson turns a TV on in the plane as a news report turns up, with Emerson's mother being seen arrested. :Emerson: Oh shit. Emerson seems shocked as she is shown a few hours later in New York. :Emerson: Right. I need to get some clothes. The rest of it's back in Leeds. Emerson instantly spots a shop and enters it. She spends some time in it. She comes back out with a bag as she walks through the city. Present day Emerson is seen arriving at the building she was asked to go to. :Emerson: Here we go. Emerson walks into the building. She walks through as she hears Samantha's voice. :Samantha: Help! Emerson hears this as she runs to where she hears Samantha's scream. She kicks a door down to see her mother and Samantha. :Emerson's mother: Ah, excellent! Emerson steps back, scared. She looks at Samantha and back at her mother as she appears speechless. ---- Howard and Benedykta are seen in a pizza restaurant. :Benedykta: You know, if you let me choose where the first date was, we'd probably be somewhere fancier than Dave's Classic Pizzeria. :Howard: Hey, nothing tops pizza. :Benedykta: ...That's fair, I guess. Why are these tables so large anyway? :Howard: It makes sense when you see the pizzas themselves. This line echoes through Benedykta's mind as she begins to think about what could come out of the kitchen. The camera goes into Benedykta's mind to show her thinking about ridiculously sized pizzas leaving the kitchen. :Benedykta: (in her head) I've got an IQ on the level of Stephen Hawking and I have $2 million in my bank account and I'm having the first date since my divorce in a pizzeria where the pizzas are probably bigger than I am. Benedykta sighs as a very large pizza comes through. :Benedykta: Oh my goodness! How big is that?! :Howard: 60 inches. Benedykta looks shocked. :Howard: What? :Benedykta: I'm 5'1"! This pizza's an inch smaller than me! :Howard: I always thought you were 5'7"... :Benedykta: The heels on these boots are 6 inches. :Howard: Fair enough. Benedykta looks at the abnormally large pizza. :Benedykta: How long does it take you to actually eat these? :Howard: About a week. Benedykta sighs again. :Benedykta: I should've just got us a room for the Four Seasons in New York. Benedykta takes a bite as Howard wolfs down a slice. Benedykta slowly chews as she bites on something hard. :Benedykta: Agh! Benedykta spits the object out as it's shown to be a small bone. :Howard: What the hell? :Benedykta: How do you get bones into a pizza?! Howard scratches his head. They look at a TV in the restaurant to see police surrounding a building. Benedykta hears Samantha scream out. :Benedykta: That's Ms. Richards' mother! Come on, let's go! Benedykta runs out as Howard puts some money on the table as he follows Benedykta out, taking the pizza with him. :Howard: This is becoming an interesting first date. The two get to Howard's car. Howard straps the pizza to the top as Benedykta calls Isabel, Terry and Kareem. The two then set off to the building. ---- Emerson is seen at about 22, sneaking into a top secret base. She picks up a syringe and looks at it, to see a dark red substance in it. :Emerson: It'll do. There's no weed in here. Emerson outs the syringe in her head and slowly injects the substance. The substance goes around Emerson's brain as her eyes start to dilate slowly. She starts moving through the base, slowing gradually before ultimately passing out. When she comes around again, she is seen in a lab. :Emerson: The fuck? Emerson looks to see there are scientists observing her. She goes over to the glass protecting them as she bangs on it. :Emerson: Where the fuck am I?! The glass is shown to be soundproof. Emerson has a frustrated look on her face as she notices an cup is floating in the room. :Emerson: ...Whoa. Emerson notices a computer in the other room with what seems to be Emerson's brain. She sees parts of her brain light up and takes a deep breath. She is then shown in the present day with her mother and Samantha. :Emerson: Why are you here? :Emerson's mother: I'm bringing you back to Leeds with me. :Emerson: Why did that require you kidnapping her, though? Emerson points to Samantha. :Emerson's mother: I knew you were close to her. I knew your friend didn't like her mother being tortured. I knew you'd eventually come. Emerson appears speechless. :Samantha: You're... you're despicable. :Emerson's mother: Shut up, you! The door is heard being knocked down. Naomi is then seen. :Naomi: Hey, you fucking asshole! Emerson, her mother and Samantha look to see Naomi. :Naomi: Don't... Naomi lights one hand up. :Naomi: Fucking... Naomi lights up her other hand. :Naomi: Torture... Naomi's eyes go red. :Naomi: My... Naomi's body then gets covered in flames. :Naomi: Mom! Naomi breathes fire and runs at Emerson's mother and punches her in the face. :Emerson's mother: How dare you! Emerson's mother tries to attack Naomi telekinetically, but Emerson blocks it with her own powers. Naomi gets Emerson's mother in a headlock as she punches her in the head multiple times. Emerson's mother falls to the floor as Emerson looks shocked. Naomi's body goes out except for one hand as she burns through the rope holding Samantha to the chair. :Samantha: Thank you so much, Naomi! :Naomi: No problem, mom. Emerson smiles. Naomi puts her hand over her stomach as it is shown to have been damaged further, as well as one of Naomi's lungs being slightly damaged too as she coughs violently. :Emerson: You alright? :Naomi: Yeah, yeah. Samantha hears Naomi's heartbeat speed up. :Samantha: Dear, I know your heart speeds up when you're lying. Naomi goes quiet. She coughs violently again. :Emerson: C'mon, let's get back. The rest of the team shows up. :Terry: Aww, we missed the fun! :Kareem: Naomi? :Isabel: What happened? :Samantha: Emerson's mother tried killing me. Did it to bait Emerson here. Naomi found out. :Terry: Did Naomi go en fuego again? Samantha and Emerson nod. The rest of the team shake their heads as they walk out of the building. Naomi collapses on the way out. :Emerson: Shit! Samantha swiftly picks her unconscious daughter up and runs out. The team detains Emerson's mother as they head back off to the base and Samantha takes Naomi to the hospital. ---- Emerson is seen stretching out in a chair as the rest of the main squad save for Howard comes through. :Emerson: What were you guys doing anyway? :Terry: My dad was arrested in Georgetown. Had to bail him out. :Isabel: I was at a college lecture showing off my powers. :Kareem: I was demonstrating how I pretty much can't be knocked out. :Emerson: Huh. :Benedykta: Me and Howard were out on a date. :Kareem: Oh god. Did he take you out to that place with the massive pizzas. Howard walks through with the pizza from earlier. :Benedykta: I think that answers your question. Kareem smirks. A Skype message goes off on Terry's laptop as Terry goes to answer it. It is shown to be Naomi as the team gathers around. :Terry: You alright? :Naomi: Yeah. I was just acting stupid. :Isabel: This feels weirdly similar to the incident that took you out of action in the first place. :Naomi: Uh, yeah. About that. They've said I should just stay at home for now. :Isabel: ...Oh. :Naomi: Yeah. Obviously, that means I can't go into the field for even longer now and I might not be in as frequently. So I'm gonna have a kinda acting Director for F.A.N.T. for when I'm not able to get in. :Benedykta: Who's it going to be? :Naomi: While I was getting checked, I was thinking of someone with plenty of charisma who could motivate everyone. Kareem leans forward. :Naomi: ...Terry. Everyone looks at Terry. :Everyone: Him?! :Terry: Me? :Naomi: Yes. :Everyone: HIM?! :Naomi: Yeah. The agents look at each other, confused out of their minds. :Isabel: Okay, so. What did you actually do to yourself? :Naomi: Damaged my stomach even further. Also inflicted a burn on my left lung. :Howard: That sounds like the worst place to inflict a burn. :Naomi: It really is. Anyway, I'm gonna go. Good luck for now. Naomi hangs up as Samantha is shown in the room with her. :Samantha: I really can't thank you enough. :Naomi: You don't have to. By the way, you've got a cut on your forehead. Samantha checks her forehead and puts her hand over the cut. She presses down on it as the cut disappears. :Naomi: Whoa. How'd you do that? :Samantha: I can heal up any injuries I pick up. I can also do it with other people. :Naomi: Since when have you been able to do that? :Samantha: I've always been able to do it. How do you think great-great-grandma Perla lived to the age of 119? :Naomi: I presume good health. :Samantha: Yeah. That I helped her with. :Naomi: Huh. The two keep talking as the rest of the team is seen in the office. Natsumi walks in. :Natsumi: What's going on? :Howard: Terry's our acting Director for the time being. Natsumi looks at Terry. :Natsumi: Really? The others nod as Natsumi lowers her eyebrows. ---- Emerson is seen back in her apartment. :Emerson: I feel like a proper Runaway now. Emerson opens a can of beer. :Emerson: Knowing my mum's being doing all this, it's frightening. Emerson takes a sip of her beer. :Emerson: If she's got telekinesis... does that mean I've had them all along? Like, maybe they were unlocked when I used that syringe? Emerson puts her hands on her head. :Emerson: Ugh, this is a lot to take in. I need some sleep. Emerson hops into her bed as she turns the light off and goes to sleep. ---- Emerson's mother is seen in a cell, as she sees another prisoner. :Emerson's mother: Psst. The prisoner looks at Emerson's mother. :Emerson's mother: Want to help me take this bastards down? The prisoner nods. :Emerson's mother: Excellent. Emerson's mother knocks the bars in her cell down as she escapes to break the other prisoner free. :Emerson's mother: I feel we're going to be a great team. Emerson's mother laughs evilly as the prisoner cuts her off. :Prisoner: What's your name? :Emerson's mother: Marie Warner. The prisoner nods. :Prisoner: Arnie Schultz. Marie smirks as she goes back into evil laughter. Reception TBA Trivia TBA Category:Episodes Category:RTA's Things Category:2017 Category:Subpages Category:Transcript